Blessing in disguise
by jassy-bear
Summary: War breaks you, not mentally but physically. It destroys your soul and your hope. It clouds your judgment and leaves you wondering why you re still here. But remember every tragedy is always a blessing in disguise and when you fall you can fly to.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, so basically this is my first fanfic. I do apologize in advance for any grammar or spelling mistakes._  
><em>Reviews would be lovely and so would creative criticism. <em>  
><em>I have enabled anonymous reviews, but don't take it out of proportion. <em>  
><em>Love Jas, :)<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> War breaks you, not mentally but physically. It destroys your soul and your hope. It clouds your judgment and leaves you wondering why you re still here. But remember every tragedy is always a blessing in disguise and when you fall you can fly to.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto in anyway, even though I wish I did.

* * *

><p>I don't understand anything anymore. I question myself everyday. Why them? Why my friends? Why my family? Why them and not me? It's like I'm being sucked into a world of darkness, it's like my very own sadness is eating me away from the inside out. Waking up is a difficult task now, and so are everyday tasks that should be easy. But I still wear the smile, I've always worn. The one that hides away all the hurt and pain, the one that cons people into believing I'm truly happy.<p>

Pulling myself out of the darkness I finally decide to force myself out of bed. Standing up I stumble, my head spins. Grabbing onto my bed frame, I steady myself and check the time.

_12:34, shit! We're late, Tsunade wanted us there at 12! _Her inner screamed. Rolling her eyes and ignoring the screams she walks towards her closet and changes into proper attire. A thin black boob tube shirt that showed her midriff, a short white skirt with slits up the sides and a pair of apple green bottoms on underneath. Her waist length fairy floss colored hair flowed beautifully.

She walked over to her full length mirror and looked at herself. Her eyes were not the beautiful bright green they used to be, they'd sunken down to a darker tone of green. They looked dull and lifeless.

She looked down onto her dresser and sighed. The photo of team 7, Kakashi smiling softly with his hands on Naruto's and Sasuke's heads. Naruto glaring at Sasuke, Sasuke looking like he'd rather be somewhere else. Then me, smiling. _Happy. _

She put the photo face down on the dresser, walked out of her door and vowed to herself that when she got home next she was trowing that damned picture out for sure.

Walking through the bustling streets of Konoha, it smelt of cherry blossom trees and honey. Summer was finally here.

* * *

><p>"Tsunade sama, I'm here!"<p>

"YOU'RE LATE SAKURA" She bellowed.

Sakura rubbed her head, "Well on the way here i ran into a black ca-"

"You're starting to sound more like Kakashi each and everyday" Tsunade interrupted knowing her exact excuse, Sakura smiled sheepishly and Tsunade couldn't help but smile back. "He'd be so proud of you, you know that Sakura?" She went quite and looked down, taking deep breaths, blocking her thoughts from entering her brain.

"So why did you order me here, Tsunade sama? A mission? A present? Or maybe even a holiday to th-" "Pipe down child! It's none of those things" Tsunade groaned.

"Then what is it then?" Sakura cocked her head.

"I honestly don't know how you'll react to this. I don't know weather you'll be over joyed or go on a rampage and destroy half the forest out of anger again. All I know is that It's going to turn your world upside down tremendously."

"What is it?" She asked with a horrible feeling weighing down her chest. _It couldn't be about Naruto and Kakashi would it? She's not going to tell her their dead is she?_ Sakura's inner screamed. She closed her eyes and blocked her inner out for the umpteenth time that day.

Tsunade sensed her worry and sighed. "Don't worry, it isn't about Naruto and Kakashi, their fine." Sakura breathed a long breath on relief. "But it does have something to do with you all, I suggest you take a seat Sakura." She cocked her head again and dragged a chair to the front of Tsunade's desk like she had ordered.

Tsunade sighed again, "Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha returned to the village late last night. Not by force but on his free wi-"

Sakura slammed both her fists down onto Tsunades desk, splitting it perfectly in half down the middle. She stood up with tears burning her eyes and turned to leave. "Sakura wait!" Tsunade called, Sakura stopped. "Sakura, as much as I don't like the boy, I honestly thought you'd be happy about this. All the years of chasing him is over, he's home which is exactly what you and Naruto wanted!" Sakura just looked at her, gave her a half hearted smile and walked out the door, down the corridors and out the door where she ran, and ran, and ran, and ran.

She stopped and collapsed under a large cherry blossom tree sitting right next to a river. She curled into a ball at the root of the tree and cried. _Why now Sasuke? Why not years before? Why not before you went blood thirsty crazy?_

* * *

><p>Sakura didn't know how long she'd fallen asleep for, but she assumed for a while since it was night time.<p>

She sat up and untangled her long messy hair, pulling out all the twigs and leaves that got stuck in there. She stood up and patted the dust of herself and headed to her house.

She stopped suddenly she looked at to the night sky, closed one eye and put her thumb up to the moon. Covering it completely and smiled.

_"Just remember Saki-Chan that no matter where we are and no matter how far away from each we are, we're always under the same sky, we see the same stars and moon. So everything you look up there, just remember this." _She remembered Naruto saying to her before he left for his training, that was almost two years ago. _I don't know where you are Naruto but I really hope you're okay. _She thought to herself.

She'd finally made it home and as soon as she walked in the front door she realized how tiring the crying and running was, even with her nap. She walked straight into her room and collapsed on her bed, sleeping in her clothes and her shoes.

* * *

><p>Tsunade held her head in her hands. "It's okay boys, you can let him go. He won't bother to hurt me." She said shooting her death stare at him.<p>

"Hai Tsunade-Sama" The 4 men said, letting go of Sasuke and leaving the room.

Tsunade stood up and walked over to Sasuke. "Listen here kid" She said whilst angrily prodding his chest "I honestly don't like you, not one bit. I saw the damage you did to Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi. I watched you destroy our village," Sasuke's head dropped down as she mentioned the village. "I watched as my friends and comrades died in front of me. So why the fuck would you think I would let you back in this village Uchiha?" She seethed.

He shrugged and looked at to her, his eyes were no longer filled with hatred and revenge, they were full of guilt and remorse.

"I don't really know myself to be honest." He mumbled shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Why Sasuke? What brings you back here? How do I know you're not just going to leave again tonight? How do I know you're not planning to destroy the entire fucking village again? You're a missing nin Sasuke, wanted for so many horrendous crimes. Not only that but so many people are after you, they want to kill you Sasuke!" She yelled.

"Hn." Tsunade shot him another death stare. "I don't know what brings me here. I don't have anything anymore. I killed my brother out of hatred and revenge and then I finally found out the true story that it wasn't Itachi, it was Konoha. Yes I attacked and destroyed everything. I'm not going to leave again Tsunade, I wouldn't be here if I was planning to leave again." He said bluntly.

Tsunade sighed. "I hope you do know and understand that you will be prosecuted for your offenses," He nodded "For now you will be under house arrest watched over by ANBU members until I can get your trial going. And lastly, Danzo Shimura passed away 7 months ago. Whilst on his death bed, he told me everything about what happened with your clan, and that he had planned it. I understand where you're coming from Sasuke"

He nodded, "You can leave now, there are two ANBU waiting out the front to walk you to your house, good luck Sasuke."

He nodded again and turned to walk out. "Oh and Sasuke!" He span back around "Just watch out for Sakura, okay?"

"Hai" He said and left before she could say anything else.

* * *

><p>His house was small and boring and Sasuke was slowly becoming restless. He wanted to go for a walk but knew that no ANBU would let him out of the house under any circumstances. He sighed, and walked over to the window, rested his palms on the seal and lent outside to feel the breeze. <em>What am I even doing here? Why did my feet drag me back to this dreaded place?<em> He asked himself.

He lent further out the window and could see no ANBU in sight. _Might aswell try and get out for abit. _He thought.

As quite as a mouse Sasuke was out of his window and into the shadows of the trees casted on the footpath by the moon. He stood dead still, half expecting to be tackled but several large guys, but nothing.

Sasuke finally eased himself up and took slow steps, he didn't know where he was walking to but he didn't seem to care.

After about 30 minutes of walking Sasuke had just turned a corner down a narrow street full of bright fluorescent street lamps when he heard a door creek open, someone walk out and shut the door behind them.

_Shit_, he thought.

He stood dead still and ducked behind a bin. _I can't believe I'm hiding behind a god damn bin. _And the wind blew a sweet feminine smell past him. _It's defiantly not ANBU, that's for sure._ He stepped out of his hiding spot took one step forward and stopped dead in his tracks. A girl stood in front of him, and Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes.

She was beautiful, her eyes shining with the light of the moon and her fit body covered in tan skin with the shadow of leaves dancing along her. Sasuke looked at her once more and continued to walk. One, two, three, four steps later he realized her pink hair.

Sasuke stared at her in shock, and she started back in the same manor.

"Sakura?" He whispered.

* * *

><p><em>Well, what'd you think? I'm not to sure about the start but I have a good <em>  
><em>plot line planned so hopefully that makes up for it! :)<em>  
><em>And I will try and update daily if possible. I am in high school and I do play sports<em>  
><em>so I'd have to juggle homework, school, games and training around with this<em>  
><em>fanfic, but I will try my hardest to post everyday!<em>

_Love you all! mwah._


	2. Chapter 2

_Meow, I'm back!  
>I'm sorry if this chapter is a little bit crappy, I'm in a hurry to get this done before training.<br>And thank you for the reveiws, you were all lovely!  
>Love jas! :)<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>War breaks you, not mentally but physically. It destroys your soul and your hope. It clouds your judgment and leaves you wondering why you re still here. But remember every tragedy is always a blessing in disguise and when you fall you can fly to.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto in anyway, even though I wish I did.

* * *

><p><strong>Recap:<strong>She was beautiful, her eyes shining with the light of the moon and her fit body covered in tan skin with the shadow of leaves dancing along her. Sasuke looked at her once more and continued to walk. One, two, three, four steps later he realized her pink hair.

Sasuke stared at her in shock, and she started back in the same manor.

"Sakura?" He whispered.

* * *

><p>She started at him, her dull green eyes showing no emotion, no fear, no happiness, nothing they were empty. This wasn't what Sasuke expected, this wasn't the Sakura he expected. <em>Oh Sakura, what's happened to you? <em>He thought to himself.

"Sasuke" She said in a voice full of so much hatred that even Sasuke was surprised. He kept silent, remembering Tsunades words _"Stay away from Sakura Sasuke_" from earlier before, maybe she was warning him. _I wouldn't be surprised if she was warning me, she looks like she's ready to slit my throat_! He thought with a roll of his eyes Sakura's eyes narrowed at his gesture,

"Why are you even here?" She seethed, Sasuke smirked and kept quiet. He regretted if as soon as Sakura screamed and punched the concrete underneath her cracking the earth around them both and then she began walking, walking, walking, until she walked straight past Sasuke and disappeared with the wind.

Sasuke turned around, eyes wider the plates. _When did she get such strength?_ He sighed and walked straight back to his house for while he was under house arrest and didn't turn back.

* * *

><p>Sakura ran and ran and ran until her heart felt like it was about to burst. She made it to her front door and unlocked it, running straight to her bed and collapsing for the second time that night.<p>

Tears fell from her chin leaving small drops all over her pillows, she squeezed her eyes shut and wished for the darkness to surround her again.

"I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!" She half screamed, muffled by all of her pillows.

_You don't hate him. You still love him, you and I both know that Sakura. _Her inner whispered sadly.

She clenched her fists so tightly it felt as if her knuckles were about to pop out of her skin, she bit down on her lip so hard she felt a small line of blood trickle down her lip and down her chin.

She whipped her mouth and her eyes, and buried herself deeper into her bed. She felt it all then, the darkness washing away all her thoughts and all her sadness.

For the billionth time in her life, she'd yet again cried herself to sleep because of Sasuke.

* * *

><p>"What are we going to do about Sasuke, Tsunade-sama?" An ANBU wearing a fox shaped mask asked questioningly.<p>

Tsunade placed her head in her hands and narrowed her eyes. "Fetch me my Sake! It's in the cupboard behind you, third shelf! Oh and get a cup aswell!" She said. The ANBU nodded his head and did as he was instructed, he poured a cup of Sake for Tsunade and handed it to her.

"Now, about Sasuke?" A different ANBU member continued with slight annoyance in his tone. Tasunade took a sip and sighed. "Do you want me to be honest with you all?" They all nodded.

"Leave him, no court no nothing. Just let him get on with his life. I have punished him, house arrest and 1 year of probation, that is enough!" She said, and all the ANBU seemed taken aback. "Excuse me?" The head of ANBU screeched.

"Don't not disrespect your hokage!" Tsunade yelled angrily. "Do as I've ordered and leave him alone!"

"I-I'm not trying to disrespect you Hokage-sama, but why? Why are you being so nice? He destroyed everything" A short and timid sound ANBU girl asked.

"Because as hard as he is to read, I know how broken he really is and no matter how strong he seems to be he's starting to break down. He came back to this village on his own free will, no one dragged him here or even forced him. He came himself! It just shows that as soon as he looses everyone and everything, and for s split second forgets about his vengeance he knows Konoha is his own." She stopped and took another sip of her Sake before continuing. "I couldn't begin to think of the sights he saw, death, death and more death. Or what about the pain he went through loosing everyone he loved? Believe me I know how it feels and it fucking hurts. It sends you crazy and that's exactly what happened to Sasuke. He learned the truth and destroyed Konoha, he killed many innocent lives but we rebuilt and got on with our lives, remember we did win the war. And lastly, Sakura and Naruto mean everything to me and I honestly wouldn't of been able to get through these days without them. You all know how much Sasuke means to them? He's like Naruto's brother and as much as Sakura hates to admit it, she really does love him."

"But Tsunade-sama! He's a mons-" "Leave him be, that is my final warning and it is an order from the Hokage! Pass the word around to all villagers and if you are to injure or hurt Sasuke in any way, you can expect your ass to me haled straight out of this village and not welcomed back! THAT IS FINAL!" She bellowed.

All ANBU's knew better then to argue with Tsunade or to go against her word so they all bowed and began to leave "Oh and wait!"

_Fuck, she has a habit of doing that!_ One of the ANBUS thought.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?" Another one asked, "Find Sasuke and tell him to come to my office immediately!" She ordered, and with that they all disappeared into a puff of smoke.

* * *

><p>Speed walking to Tsunades office Sasuke wouldn't help but worry. <em>What if Tsunade banishes me from Konoha? Or gives me the death sentence? <em>

He shivered at the thought of it all, he knew he deserved it, but it's not how he wanted to end his life.

Walking down a large corridor, Sasuke ended up standing at Tsunades door. He knocked lightly hoping she wouldn't hear him so he could leave, and never come back. _I don't want to hear the verdict._ He thought.

But his wish wasn't granted and before he could turn to walk away he heard Tsunade yell "Come in!"

He sighed and slowly opened the door, walked in and sat on the chair infront of her desk. "What is it?" He asked.

Tsunade smirked, she could sense his fear. "I'm here to talk to you about your future Uchiha" She said looking at him seriously.

Sasuke nodded, an invitation to continue. Tsunade started "I've spoken to many ANBU members about our situation and since all the elders are dead it was up to me to make the decision, it was difficult but I made it over night, are you ready, Uchiha?" He held his breath "You will still be under house arrest for a month, and after that one year of probation and then nothing else Sasuke, you'll be free"

Sasuke stared at her, mouth wide open, Tsunade smiled softly "I know you're in pain Sasuke, It's obvious that you're slowly falling apart inside and even though the only thing you've caused for the past 6 years was hell and havoc everyone deserves a second chance. Remember Sasuke, a tragedy is always a blessing in di-" She was cut off by someone barging straight through her door dressed as a doctor covered in blood.

"TSUNADE-SAMA, YOU MUST COME NOW! IT'S KAKASHI!" Tsunade's eyes widened "Kakashi? How? He's been training with Naruto in a secret hideout for almost 2 years now!" She cried. "I don't know, we got a sense and we went straight there! Naruto was gone and Kakashi was lying there, basically dea- "GET SAKURA TO HIM RIGHT NOW! SASUKE, YOU COME WITH ME!" She screamed.

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Tsunade watched as Sakura tried her hardest to heal all of Kakashi's wounds, to stop his eternal bleeding and to put his ribs back into place. It was a difficult and tiring job but Sakura refused to give up, <em>Don't die on me Kakashi! You're all I have left! <em>Her inner cried.

After about 30 minutes, the worst was over, Kakashi was not yet in a stable condition but Sakura could not do anything else to help him. Only time could tell weather he would pull through.

Sakura sat beside Tsunade and watched Kakashi like a hawk, Sasuke watched her, she looked exhausted.

An ANBU knocked on the door and Tsunade motioned for him to come in. "We've found something of Naruto's, it was in Kakashi's hands when we found him" He whispered "The odds of him being alive don't look good Tsunade-sama"

Sasuke watched as a tear fell down Sakura's cheek. "W-what is it?" Tsunade whispered.

He held up his headband, with a long scratch across the Konoha symbol, it was all covered in blood.

Sakura let out a small whimper.

"We're so sorry" The ANBU said softly. Tsunade slammed her fist on the arm of her chair, cracking it. She stood up and took a few steps towards the ANBU. "No! That's not good enough proof! I want you and your boys to leave to the island tonight and search the area look for anything, a clue a scent, just anything! He can't be dead!" Tsunade yelled.

"We will do that Tsunade-sama, I will gather everyone now and we'll try our hardest to look for him" He said and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Tsunade let out a cry of anger and turned around to face Sakura who was making no sound but her body was shaking viciously in sync with her sobs/ She turned to face Sasuke who's hand was rested on Sakura's back. His eyes were filled with guilt, remorse and sorrow.

"Sakura.. I'm.. I'm so sorry" Tsunade whispered, holding back her own tears. Sakura just looked at her with her beautiful hollow eyes and ran out the door faster then she had ever ran before.

Tsunade broke after that, letting the tears fall down. _Not Naruto! Not now, he had so much to live for!_ She thought sadly to herself.

She looked at Sasuke and whispered, "I know you and Sakura aren't on the greatest of terms right now, but please go to her house for the night and make sure shes okay Sasuke! I don't want he doing anything reckless" She said between deep breaths.

He nodded, "I'll try my hardest Tsunade, she'll probably smash me to smithereens though!" She smiled softly, "What happened to her anyway Tsunade? She seems so-" "Lifeless, I know" She finished him off "Reality hit her Sasuke, in the war she lost everything, her friends, her entire family, her house and all her belongings" Sasuke felt a pang of guilt in his stomach. "The only thing that really did survive was her mothers grand piano. It gradually happened though, and no one realized until Naruto found her on her bed, both her wrist cut almost bleeding to death. She tried to kill herself Sasuke!" He felt horrible, _this is all my fault _he thought to himself.

"Please go there now Sasuke! Her address is 12 Reena Lane, it's the only house there. Please be quick!" She whispered wiping away her tears.

He nodded and left, piratically running down the Hospital corridors, he swung open both doors and ran out into the fresh air. He remembered Renna lane from his child hood so he followed his instincts all the way there.

Turning down long, windy and narrow roads he finally reached 'Renna Lane' he knew exactly why he remembered it, him and Itachi used to train there together some nights, a feeling of nostalgia washed over him. Standing there taking in the old sights and heard the piano start, it was slow at the beginning but as the song progressed it became faster. It was absolutely beautiful. Sasuke was in a trance, **'The only thing that really did survive was her mothers grand piano'** Sasuke snapped out of his trance after that replayed though his head. He smirked, _well I guess I found Sakura._

He followed the found of the piano and ended up at a small but beautiful house, surrounded by Cherry Blossom trees.

He walked along the rocky foot path towards her front door. The sound of the piano was still going so Sasuke opened the front door and let himself in, he then followed the music again and ended up leaning against her lounge room wall watching Sakura play the piano. and small smile covered his face.

_What's wrong with me? I've never showed emotions like this! _He thought angrily crossing his arms.

"What are you doing here?" A voice pull Sasuke out of his thoughts, his onyx eyes ended up on Sakura's empty green eyes.

"Tsunade sent me here to stay with you for the night and make sure you'll be okay"

She sighed, and looked out the window behind her. It was dark already.

"Okay" She said softly, "I'll make you a make-shift bed on the couch. Is that alright?" She asked, he simply nodded.

As Sakura arranged her couch into a bed Sasuke watched her, she was slow and sluggish.

"Here" She said as she stepped back, showing Sasuke her creation.

"I'm going to bed, but if you need anything, my rooms the door on the left" She pointed to her room. "Night" She said and walked away quickly, shutting her door behind her.

* * *

><p>Sasuke didn't know how long he'd been awake for, probably a few hours. He'd become terribly bored and decided to get out of his make shift bed and wander around Sakura's house.<p>

He walked around feeling the walls trying to fight the switch for the lounge room, finally finding it he turned it on and kept wandering around.

He walked over to the piano, and dared not to touch it. This was probably Sakura's most prized possession. He looked at it for awhile and then something caught his eye.  
>The sheet music neatly lined up across the piano was hand written. And one the first page and the very top it read "For Sakura, (Your song) Love you, Love Naruto" with a very horrible self drawn love heart. Sasuke's mouth formed a small smile, "Dobe" he muttered to himself.<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke didn't know what had possessed him to walk into Sakura's room, to make him sit on the edge of her bed and watch her but he did it. He listened to her slow and even breaths. She really was beautiful, she looked like a peaceful little child dreaming away.<p>

Her long pink hair was thrown all on the bed and Sasuke couldn't help himself but to run is fingers through it, Sakura stirred and he froze.

He decided to leave before he woke her up and went back to his make shift bed.

He lay down and closed his eyes, and not even a minute later, he was sound asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2, done! :)<br>reveiws would be lovely.  
>thank you all!<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you all for the lovely reveiws!_  
><em>And just thought i'd tell you all that today walking home, i threw my bag over my creek on what I thought<em>  
><em>was solied ground, it wsn't and my bag full of everything I owned and my laptop fell through the bush into the creek.<em>  
><em>THANK THE FREAKING LORD FOR WATERPROOF LAPTOP BAGS.<em>  
><em>Luckily my laptop survived, so here's chapter 3, :)<em>  
><em>Love Jas.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>War breaks you, not mentally but physically. It destroys your soul and your hope. It clouds your judgment and leaves you wondering why you re still here. But remember every tragedy is always a blessing in disguise and when you fall you can fly to.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto in anyway, even though I wish I did.

* * *

><p><strong>Recap:<strong>  
>Sasuke didn't know what had possessed him to walk into Sakura's room, to make him sit on the edge of her bed and watch her but he did it. He listened to her slow and even breaths. She really was beautiful, she looked like a peaceful little child dreaming away.<p>

Her long pink hair was thrown all on the bed and Sasuke couldn't help himself but to run is fingers through it, Sakura stirred and he froze.

He decided to leave before he woke her up and went back to his make shift bed.

He lay down and closed his eyes, and not even a minute later, he was sound asleep.

* * *

><p>Sakura awoke the next morning not feeling up to anything, she didn't want to move or open her eyes.<p>

A few years back the thought of having Sasuke Uchiha in her house was a dream come true, but now she didn't even want to face him.

She sensed movement from the lounge room, knowing Sasuke was awake she buried herself under he covers.

She heard her door creak open slowly_ go away, go away, go away, go away, go away you're not Naruto, go away _her inner screamed.

She let out her tears, she just couldn't help it.

"Sakura, I know you're awake" He said, Sakura was shocked at the kindness in his voice but she didn't move, she stayed still and silent and let the tears fall. She didn't want Sasuke to see her cry and think shes weak like he always had thought.

"Sakura.." He sighed, she felt him sit down on the edge of her bed "Look at me" He said.

_Do it Sakura, you know you want to!_ Confused by her inners sudden change of heart she stayed still and didn't move.

She felt Sasuke grab her by her shoulders forcefully and pull her up into a sitting position.

She faced him and he faced her.

He didn't know what to do or say, and he couldn't explain why his heart was beating faster then ever. _What is wrong with me? _He asked himself.

"Sasuke" Sakura said softly cocking her head to the side, god she was beautiful. _Stop Sasuke, you don't have feelings for her!_ He screamed to himself. After a long amount of silents he let out a "Hn" as a reply.

She smiled softly, drying her tears she began to chew on her jumper sleeve. "You've changed" she mumbled into her sleeve.

Sasuke raised a brow, "Good or bad?" he asked her.

Sakura thought for awhile "Good, I mean you're back home, and you're being nice, which is different. You don't really act all revenge crazy, and you're paying attention to me. I don't really know" She smiled softly.

He felt himself smiling aswell. "I have to tell Tsunade-Sama that you're okay for now" He turned to leave.

He stopped and turned around just one more time, "Thank you, Sakura" He said softly and then disappeared.

Sakura sat there dumfounded.

_Thank you? Thank you? Thank you? WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT MEANT TO MEAN! STUPID UCHIHA WITH HIS AMAZINGLY GOOD LOOKS AND HIS COCKATOO SHAPED HAIR! __ SHANNARO! _Her inner raged, and she could help but laugh a little.

* * *

><p>Everything is black.<p>

Where am I? Is my first frequently asked question, to myself.

What happened to me? Is my second.

I try and move, but I can't. It's like my body just won't listen to my commands.

And then I sense it, the new chakra in the room.

It's large, feminine, and gives of a calming vibe.

_Sakura? _I think to myself.

I hear her walk towards me, I feel her hand entwine in mine but I can't hold hers back; my body just won't move.

"Oh Kakashi-sensei" She whispered. _It is Sakura! _He thought. I wanted to jump up and hug her, tell her everything was fine but again I just couldn't.

"I wish you'd wake up. You haven't been here to protect, like you said you would Kakashi" She said sadly.

I winced inwardly understanding why she said that. I remembered it clearly, everything, protecting Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto and telling them _"I won't allow my comrades to die. I'll protect you with my life. Trust me."_ All I wanted to do was hold her.

"But I guess on a brighter note, Sasuke's back, and he's actually gotten kind of.. nice? I guess. Naruto-kun will be over joyed, ne?" She said sadly.

HE'S NOT DEAD SAKURA, was all I wanted to scream but I couldn't.

I felt her squeeze my hand tighter, and rest her head on the blanket next to me.

I guess she'd just fallen asleep since she'd stopped talking and her breaths were shallow and even.

All I could do now was wonder the black abyss of my mind, until I either died or woke up.

I sighed.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Sasuke!" Tsunade said, happy to see him in one piece. "Hows Sakura doing?" She asked.<p>

"Better. She's holding it all in and I know she is. But for now she's doing really well" He replied back as Tsunade nodded her head.

"So nothing stupid?" She whispered? Sasuke shook his head, "Nothing at all Tsunade" He said softly.

"Good!" She beamed. "I really do think you coming back to this village has bought the best out in Sakura, Sasuke. She seems happier and more energetic, just like her old self!" She said with a small smile.

_No Tsunade, She brings the best out in me_ he thought to himself, feeling his lips curve into a small smile before he could stop it.

Tsunade smirked. "Is there something you aren't telling me Uchiha?" Caught of gaurd he looked shocked.

"What do you mean?" He asked, almost blushing. Her smirked turned into an evil grin and Sasuke inwardly cursed himself over and over again.

"You have feelings for her don't you Sasuke?" She said with a raise of her eyebrow. "Hn" Was all her replied and her evil grin turned into an eviler grin, and Sasuke honestly started to fear for his life at that point.

Her grin then faded and she looked at him seriously. "Don't do it again Sasuke, I couldn't begin to imagine what would happen to Sakura if you did" "What do you mean Tsunade?" He asked. "Sasuke, she loves you, she always has and always will. Even after everyone turned their backs on you in this village she still believed in you and she did everything in her might to stick up for you. No matter times she tells herself she hates you or wants nothing to do as soon as she sees or hears your name she takes everything back. You changed her life dramatically Sasuke, you tore her to pieces, and now it's time to put her back together again. After you left Sasuke, she really knew what is was like to be 'alone'"

His eyes widened and he remembered what Sakura had said to him _"On that day, you taught me that solitude is painful! I understand that so well right now. I mean, I have family and I have friends but if you're gone. Well to me... It's all the same as being alone."_

His eyes saddened, _Sakura.. _He thought sadly.

Tsunade smiled, moved forward and put her hand on his shoulder "Good luck Sasuke" she whispered.

"Hn" He replied, they both smiled.

And with that, he left the room and walked back to his apartment.

* * *

><p>Reaching his apartment Sasuke walked inside and sat on his bed, staring at the photo infront of him.<p>

Team 7.

Happy, even though he and Naruto looked angry, they were still happy.

Everything was easier back then.

Sasuke clenched his fists.

_I know I wasn't the best friend to you Naruto, but why you? Why didn't you kill them before you killed you? I miss hearing you run around Konoha screaming. I miss you saying dattebayo, I just miss you Naruto, you better come back or i'll hunt your body down and kill you even more!_

Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut and lashed out at everything, punching walls, his dresser, his bed, everything.

Over and over and over again.

Punch, punch punch.

After he finished, His hands and knuckles broken and split, everything was destroyed, expect for one thing, that still stood.

The photo, of team 7.

Sasuke sat against hit wall with his head in his hands and finally broke, letting his tears flow freely.

* * *

><p>Sasuke didn't know how long he'd been sitting there for, but he finally decided to get up and leave the house he'd left in ruins.<p>

He didn't know where he was going, he just followed the roads for hours on end and some how he ended up out the front of Sakura's house.

Without knocking, he walked straight in, feeling like he was already at home.

Everything was dark and silent.

Sasuke walked around looking for Sakura, and found her lying on her couch cuddled up in a blanket. She was obviously watching a movie because all that was on the dark screen were large white letters of the names of everyone who took part in the movie.

She noticed him immediately, sitting up she started at him "Sasuke?" She mumbled.

"Yeah, it's me" He said walking over to the couch and sitting on the edge.

Sakura then noticed his hands, "What happened?" She asked sadly point to them, and all he did was shrug.

Sasuke then saw the green chakra glowing from her hands as she bought it over to his, healing every broken bone and mended all broken skin. He just wished healing his heart was as easy as that, if only it was as easy as flowing chakra through it. But sadly, it wasn't.

After she has done she moved her hands away, "What are you doing here Sasuke?" She asked quietly, not noticing that the TV had gone dark and the entire room was pitch black.

"I was just checking on you again, I should be leaving now" He said quickly as he got up, began to walk an opened the door.

Before Sakura could even stop her mouth from opening she found herself saying "Stay"

Sasuke turned around "What?" Sakura stood up and walked over to him slowly "Stay, stay with me Sasuke. I know you're not okay either" She said softly.

Sasuke looked at her and closed the door behind him.

He looked at her and felt his heart beat increase rapidly, "Have you got any other movies worth watch?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think I do! Come on!" She said and began walking back to the lounge room as Sasuke followed her.

Sakura picked out a movie an sat on the couch next to Sasuke. "You want to know something?" He didn't reply to she continued "I wish Naruto was here right now to see how much you've changed and that you've come back. He'd always thought of you as not only a comrade Sasuke but also as a brother" She whispered.

"How so?" He asked, not understanding that even after everything he'd done he still thought that. Sakura sighed, "I remember one day clearly our old team mate Sai asked Naruto how he was even thinking about bringing you back to Konoha" She stopped and took a deep breath, "You know what he replied? He said _"I don't care who I have to fight to get him back! If he rips my arms out, I'll kick him to death! If he rips my legs off, I'll bite him to death! If he rips my head off, I'll stare him to death! And if he gouges out my eyes, I'll curse him from the grave! Even If i'm torn to shreds, I'm taking Sasuke back from Orochimaru!" _

She went silent, and started shaking.

"Sakura.." He whispered as he put a hand on her back.

"I'm fine Sasuke! I'll go and put the movie on now" She said back as she grabbed the movie and got up.

Wiping her face and sniffling, Sakura put the movie on and pressed play.

She walked back over to the couch, got herself comfortable underneath the blanket and sat next to Sasuke.

Neither of them were really paying attention to the movie, they were both lost in their own thoughts.

Until something pull Sakura out of hers, it was Sasuke's hands grabbing her by the shoulders and pulling her closer to him.

She was lucky it was dark enough to not see her face because she probably looked like a giant tomato.

"W-what are you doing Sasuke?" She asked quickly, confused by his sudden act.

"Shh" He said with a smile and he put his arm around her.

Sakura smiled back and lay with her head on his heart, "Ne, Sasuke?"she said quietly.

"Hm? What is it?"

"Thank you" She said softly as the movie finished and the TV went dark, making the room yet again pitch black.

Sasuke smiled and felt Sakura rise and little bit and put his lips to his cheek, his heart increased yet again and he couldn't help but smile.

"Goodnight Sakura" He said softly as he tightened his grip around her and fell asleep with the thoughts, _I could defiantly get used to this._

* * *

><p><em>Woo!<em>  
><em>And there you go! Chapter 3! <em>

_Hehe, reviews would be great :) _  
><em>xo<em>


End file.
